War in the White House
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: AU Story! There is a problem at the White House. Of course, the dynamic duo are the first ones on the job to rescue not only themselves, but their country. M for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Olivia opened her eyes to find the other side of her empty bed. She hated waking up like that. It was different if she opened her eyes to see the ceiling or the window next to her bed, but waking up to the vacant spot next to her always made her miss him more. The large bedroom felt even bigger without him there, making her feel so small compared to her position in this world. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up, looking away from the bed to squint into the sunshine streaming through the curtains. The sun was just rising of the city of D.C.

There was a knock on the door that told her the day was going to start out earlier than usual. Pulling on her robe, she hurried over to the door and opened it to find Frank. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were awake, Ma'am. Today is going to be a busy day." Frank said in his deep monotone that reminded her of Sylvester Stallone. He stood with his chest puffed out and an earpiece in his ear.

"Thank you, Frank. I'll start getting ready. Where's Aaron Prosser?" Olivia asked glancing down the hallway.

Frank checked his watch. "He should be arriving any moment, Ma'am."

Olivia nodded her head. "Give me twenty minutes." She hurried to her bathroom and started disrobing before hopping into the shower, taking in the heat of the hot water hitting her skin. She could almost feel her body getting ready for the day ahead. It was as if it was programmed at this point to get ready for anything that could tear her apart, internally or externally. She felt exhausted, but she always felt that way. It felt like she could never feel fully rested again, but this is the way she worked. This is what she prepared for her whole career, and it had been everything she had hoped for.

* * *

Olivia grinned seeing Jason and Frank thumb wrestling each other outside of her door. "Well, good morning, kids!"

They both blushed before regaining their stature, arms crossed in front of their bodies as if they were about to pray. Jason stepped forward. "Jason Prosser will meet you in twenty minutes. We should probably head down."

"Okay, has anyone talked to the Vice President?" Olivia asked fixing her jacket.

"I believe Ms. Walker has. She is waiting in your office right now." Frank said as they walked together towards whatever was waiting for them.

Olivia took a deep breath as she hurried down the hallway with Frank and Jason walking on either side of her. "Please tell me somebody has coffee on hand. That is the only way I will stay awake until tonight."

Jason smiled at her before opening the door to her office. "On your desk, Ma'am."

"Mrs. President, you have a meeting with the Secretary of Defense in twenty minutes." Olivia heard the Chief of Staff, Holly Walker, say as she walked over to her awaiting hot coffee. "Later today, there is a interview for the upcoming election. The VP is flying in tonight."

"Good, I haven't seen him in two months. I swear; our schedules just seem to take us apart on purpose." Olivia smirked knowing exactly why it was that way. Holly giggled as she wrote something else on her notepad. "When is he taking off?"

Holly looked at her watch for a moment before flipping back a few pages in her agenda. "Take off is in fifteen minutes."

Olivia nodded her head as she walked back out to the hallway where Frank and Jason were waiting patiently for her. "I'm going to call my husband and check up on him. I'll meet up with you in a few minutes." She watched as the younger woman walked away as she pulled out her phone, scrolling down to the name that brought a smile to her face every time.

Frank stepped forward. "Ma'am, the meeting is in twenty minutes."

Olivia smiled. "I know, Frank. But, this is a call to Carrot." Frank grinned at her before giving her a quick nod, his sign of the all clear. She held the phone to her ear, waiting for the voice to come through the receiver.

"Hello gorgeous!" Elliot's voice greeted her over the phone.

"Hey handsome, how are you doing?" Olivia asked leaning against the wall, taking a deep breath and letting the weight fall off of her shoulders.

Elliot chuckled nervously as he stared out of the large glass windows lining the small building. "Well, I'm taking deep breaths. I've already checked all the equipment and staff. Everything seems safe."

Olivia smiled, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "You'll be fine, babe. They are trained to keep you safe. You're important to me. If secret service lets anything happen to you, they have to answer to me."

"There's one day in hell." Elliot smirked before running a hand down his face. "How are you doing?"

"I have a meeting here soon. Holly tells me that the Vice President is flying in tonight to see me." Olivia grinned as she looked out at the fountain running on the front lawn of the White House.

Elliot laughed, his nerves started to dissipate. "Really? He better not hit on you again."

Olivia felt the blush creep to her cheeks. "Last time, he made his way into our bed."

"That lucky son of a bitch." Elliot stated before another voice came over the line. "I gotta go, babe. I'll see you later tonight though, Madam President."

"See you tonight, Mister Vice President." Olivia smiled before hanging up the phone and walking with a new determination for the day. "Let's hit it boys." She said before Jason and Frank walked in stride with her.

 **Please review! It's short, but I wanted to see what people thought about it first. I know this is different, but my favorite Congressman has been waiting for a story like this! Happy very late Birthday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

"Madam President, there is someone here to see you." Holly smiled at Olivia, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Olivia smiled up at her before her head of security walked in with a crew of people. "Madam President, we need to go over the plan for the arrival of the cabinet tomorrow."

Holly stepped forward. "I will be happy to go over that with you. The first member of the cabinet is coming in tonight, the Vice President." She said with emphasis on the fact that Olivia's husband was flying in.

The secret service man's eyes widened before he nodded his head. "Sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

Olivia smiled. "It's alright. It's rare that he and I are in the same place. Usually, it's six months between moments where we see each other. This is really rare for all of us."

"That is exactly why I will go over the plans for security tomorrow and inform the President and Vice President of what is to happen when we have the meeting with the cabinet." Holly smiled holding her notepad to her chest.

"Right, as long as Madam President knows what's going on." He nodded his head, the rest of his body looking like a statue.

"I always know what's going on." Olivia smirked before standing up from her chair. She straightened out her jacket before walking out of her office, Frank immediately walking in stride with her. "Where is he?"

"In the kitchen, Madam." Frank stated before holding his arm out for her, allowing her to go first. "Are you ready for tomorrow's meeting?"

Olivia felt the corners of her mouth turn up the slightest. "Well, I'm as ready as I can be. You can never prepare for how much pressure is put onto your shoulders once you enter that room, and you know everyone is looking at you for the final decision."

"It hasn't gotten easier over the years?" Frank asked honestly curious.

"Well, I definitely know more about how things work, but the decisions are never easy. Lives are literally at risk because of what you say." Olivia breathed before taking a deep breath. "No wonder some people nicknamed this job the widow maker."

* * *

Elliot smiled listening to his two members of security bicker over the proper use of a spatula, trying to discuss in hushed tones, but failing miserably. His smile widened when he heard the clicking of heels getting louder just on the other side of the door. "Hey guys?" He waited until both of them turned to look at him. "Are you two done with your cat fight or are you just getting started?"

Just as one of them opened their mouth to speak, the kitchen door opened to reveal Olivia and Frank walking in. Olivia's grin was the first thing he saw before he was wrapping her in a hug, pressing his lips against hers. "It's always nice to see you Madam President."

"Welcome home, Mister Vice President." Olivia smirked before winking at him. She kept her arm around his waist, feeling his own arm tighten around her in response. "How was the flight?"

"It was better than usual." Elliot stated before pulling on his collar.

That's when one of his men decided to speak up. "We didn't need to bring out the puke bucket this time."

Olivia chuckled when Elliot glared at them, both of them immediately straightening their backs and crossing their arms in front of their bodies. The grins never left their faces. "Well, that's good news." She said fixing his tie.

Frank cleared his throat, stepping towards them to get their attention. "Madam President, the cabinet is flying in early tomorrow."

"So in other words, it's time for bed." Olivia slipping her hand into Elliot's and squeezing.

* * *

Elliot ran his fingers down on the inside of Olivia's leg as she leaned back against him in the warm water. She moaned softly laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed the side of her head before continuing to tease her. "I've definitely missed this." He grinned against her neck before leaving feather light kisses from her shoulder to her ear.

"Me too. I don't like being without you. I'm surprised we've been able to hold our marriage together these past years. I see Frank more than I see you." Olivia stated turning her head to look up at him.

"Well, only a year more and somebody else will be running the White House." Elliot stated before kissing her forehead. "We could leave all of this then. Go off the grid. Live on a piece of land where the biggest worry is how much snow we'll get in the winter."

"That would be nice, but we'd miss all of this after a while." Olivia sighed before turning towards him. "You love being in a historical place too much to give that up. Plus, I like the city. Face it; we are stuck living these lives no matter how much we think we'll be happier on the other side of the fence. We could never go to that life of picket fences and mini vans. We'd go from political animals to a domestic house couple."

Elliot nodded his head with a grin. "I know you do. Besides, my historic pick up lines are killers. I'm pretty sure that's how I got you to go out on our first date. You said I was cheesy, but you couldn't resist my undeniable charm."

Olivia rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Which one are you going to use tonight?" Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "Well, let's get some inspiration in you." Slowly, Olivia leaned forward and kissed him, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it. He groaned into her mouth, grabbing her hips and bringing her closer.

Elliot smiled at her. "Can Germany invade Poland?"

"If Germany asked, they would've never-" She was cut off when Elliot suddenly pulled her down onto him, filling her up for the first time in two months "invaded." She breathed before dropping her forehead to his.

"Well, good thing I didn't wait for an answer." Elliot smirked before the two of them drifted off into oblivion.

 **Please review! You guys are great! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've been super busy with, well, everything. LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Olivia helped Elliot straighten his tie before looking at herself in the mirror, smoothing out the skirt and jacket that were laid out for her to wear that morning. Elliot closed the front of his jacket before putting his hands on her shoulders, running them down the length of her arms. "You look beautiful."

"I'm not going for beautiful. I'm going for professional today." Olivia stated before turning to him and kissing the corner of his mouth. "But, thank you." She took her wedding ring off the vanity and slipped it onto her finger. "Are you ready?"

Elliot smiled down at her softly. "Yeah, I am. Are you?" He saw her brown eyes dart up to his, something plaguing her mind. "What's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head, dismissing his question. "I'm fine." She went to double check the bathroom when Elliot gently grabbed her upper arm, turning her towards him.

"What is going on? You are acting really distant." Elliot asked her, eyebrows furrowing together in concern. He felt her tense slightly at the fact that he knew her so well. "Tell me. What has you so frazzled that you are shutting me out?"

"I'm not shutting you out." Olivia breathed after a moment, putting her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly when his arms wrapped around her waist. "I don't know what's going on. I just feel off, like something is going to happen today. I can feel it in my gut."

Elliot nodded his head once, immediately understanding what she was talking about. "Well, it is a big day. It is very rare that the entire cabinet gets together in the same building, let alone the same room. Just take deep breaths. It's just a check on all systems and functions. Think of it as an annual review."

Olivia sighed taking in what he said and cupping his face in her hands. "You are a good husband, do you know that?"

"Well," Elliot started, a grin gracing his features, "I do take pride in being your man."

A knock on the door interrupted them. The door opened to reveal Frank on the other side. "The cabinet is ready for you Madam President, Mister Vice President."

"Time to go." Elliot whispered before kissing her head. "Are you ready?"

Olivia felt the knot tighten in her stomach, but slid her hand into her husbands. "As I'll ever be."

* * *

Olivia sat in her chair, listening to the members of the cabinet talk about what they were doing in their department, waiting for her say as to what should happen next. Elliot sat at her left, taking notes for his own personal reasons. She knew how anal he was about knowing what was going on. He hated being in the dark; it aggravated him to no end. She watched as he continued to scrawl even after the review of that department stopped.

She was about to speak when Frank burst into the room with a member of Elliot's security. "Madam President, there has been a breach of security. We need to leave."

"A breach?" Olivia asked. Before Frank could answer, shots rang out from somewhere below them, followed by a series of screams.

"We need to go." Frank said before more secret service hurried in. They all hurried to protect their cabinet member. "We need to get to the bunker."

"How are we going to get to the bunker? We are about as inconspicuous as a pink elephant." Elliot questioned before more gunfire rang out, closer this time.

Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him with her as Frank led them out of the room through a doorway disguised as the wall. "Ask questions later. We don't have a plan other than this." Elliot wrapped his arm around her when his guy hurried in front of them to join Frank. Two other members crowded behind them, covering all possible angles in the narrow hallway. As suddenly as the shots began, they stopped and someone started shouting. None of them could make out much from the thick walls blocking the voices from the other side. "Frank, what are the rest of them going to do?" She asked referring to the rest of the cabinet still on the other side of the wall.

"They will have to find another way. You are our top priority." Frank stated before opening another door. He brought up his arm to block them from going further. He looked around the corner and scanned the room until he was satisfied that it was clear. "Alright, follow me." He whispered before leading them through numerous rooms of the house. He held them back again when they reached the main entry. There was smoke still circulating around near the ceiling, masking what was looming beneath the gray clouds. Frank signaled for one of the other men to check the other end of the balcony. He moved around to the other side of the doorway, finding only a wall of fog. Before he could tell them what he saw, heavy gunfire plastered the corridor. One bullet sliced the skin of Elliot's secret service member before embedding itself in his skull. His body flew against the wall before slumping to the floor. "Shit! We're blown." Frank breathed before wrapped his arm around, pointing his gun towards the gunfire and started shooting blindly to try and hit one of them.

Elliot put Olivia behind him when he saw the flashes from down below before footsteps could be heard on the stairs. "We have to fall back. We're never going to make it through there."

"We need to get you to safety. Our safest best was the bunker, but we can't get to it. We're going to have to get a helicopter." Frank stated before backing them up the way they came, keeping his eyes on the doorway where one of his men laid.

"A helicopter? All the cabinet members have probably fled by now with them." Olivia said before they reached the kitchen. The gunfire from before came back, but this time louder. They were close, closer than any of them liked. She glanced at the dumb weightier before grabbing Elliot's hand and pointing at it. Elliot nodded before tapping Frank's shoulder. They motioned to him, showing him what they had in mind. He ordered one of the other men to stand in his place as he helped them.

Olivia hit the top button and watched as the little shelf started going up. Frank opened the door and helped Olivia get into the shaft, making sure her hands and feet were secure before she started climbing down. Next, he helped Elliot do the same. Elliot took a deep breath when he secured himself in the small, narrow shaft, but looked up with wide eyes when the little bell went up signaling that the car had made it to its floor. Frank slammed the door shut before gunfire became a steady beat yet again. "Go!" He whispered to Olivia who had stopped to look up.

They both continued down the shaft, feeling the blood pumping through their systems hearing the fight from above. Once Olivia felt the bottom of the shaft with her heels, she crouched down and lifted up the door. The dark room was musty and looked like nobody had been in there in years. She hopped out of the small elevator and turned to see Elliot. "It smells like rats down here."

Elliot closed the door behind him before taking her hand into his. "Well, this is supposed to be secret for a reason." His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark before he noticed the slight tremble in Olivia's hand. He could feel his own nerves start to well up. "You okay?"

"Physically, yeah. I just haven't felt this way in a long time." Olivia stated referring to her time served with him in the marines, how they met so many years ago. "Don't we have a stash down here or something?"

"I believe we do. We just have to find it. Did Frank ever say anything about it?" Elliot asked looking around for anything that could lead them to what they needed.

Olivia felt a pain in her chest knowing that he was probably laying lifeless on the floor right now three stories above her. She shook her head though. It was not the time to dwell on what was going to be lost by the end of all of this. "No, he didn't." She looked around and started feeling along the walls. She felt a slight difference in the rock before noticing the distinct shape with the tips of her fingers. "But, I think I found it." She pressed down the circular button under her finger before a light was turned on. A cabinet appeared with a rack of weapons from guns to grenades.

"Well, this is yours." Elliot stated grabbing the silver pistol on the very top of the full rack.

Olivia smiled feeling the cold barrel in her hand. "Yes, it is." She set it down on the top of the cabinet before opening one of the drawers, revealing a full wardrobe for both of them. "Please tell me there are work boots or sneakers in here. I can't climb and jump around in these heels."

Elliot opened another one of the drawers and pulled out two pairs of matching black work boots. "Wish granted."

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

"Alright, is everyone okay?" The Speaker of the House, the previous Senator of Texas, Alex Cory, asked as the door was sealed shut off from the rest of the world. All cabinet members were rushed to the next safest place other than the White House Bunker. The control center surrounding them controlled every aspect of what was in the White House. All members and their security agents were trying to assess the situation and figure out what was going on. Alex was cautious to take the seat at the head of the table, knowing it was reserved for one of the two who did not make their sudden attendance. "Look, we need to remain calm. We are safe in another building. With that said, the two most powerful leaders in our country are missing. Has anyone heard from them?"

The table was suddenly quiet, turning solemn quickly. Most of them just shook their heads, others clasped their hands together as if in prayer. Alex laid his palms flat on the table, supporting most of his weight on them. "The President and the Vice President are probably still in the White House. Did they make it to the bunker?" He asked no one in particular. The people surrounding them, monitoring the actions inside the White House, looked to one person who shook his head. "Well, that fucking sucks." He ran a hand down his face and looked at the seal that had been slapped onto the table years before. "Both the President and Vice President have marine training. They prepared for anything like this, and they know how to protect themselves. Has their been anything else that has been activated?"

The man hurrying around as if his head was missing suddenly seemed to know everything. "No, many of our systems are down though. All the gunfire did major damage to some of our equipment in there."

"So, it's an unsure no." Alex quipped before looking around the table. "We need to know that those two are okay. Find a camera, a speaker, even something as small as a bug. Hack it. Force your way through. Those terrorists won't be the only ones attacking the white house today. I don't care what we have to do as long as we can get a hold of Elliot or Olivia. They won't be acting as the President and Vice President through this. They'll act as husband and wife; they'll act as marines."

* * *

Olivia pulled on the black boots before looking up to see Elliot strapping numerous weapons to his body, the Velcro echoing in the cave-like room. She grabbed some of the grenades left on their hooks and put them on her belt, securing them before walking over to Elliot. He watched as she slowly stepped in front of him, running her hands up his stomach and to his chest. "Whatever happens today, I need you to get out alive, even if that means leaving me behind." She stated calmly.

Elliot's eyes widened the slightest before his large hands grabbed his waist, pulling her closer to him. "I will not leave you behind. Do you understand me. There is not a chance in this world that I would ever let you stay behind while I prance off to safety."

"Elliot, you and I both know that these people are here for me." Olivia argued. "If they get me, I need you to get out and get help. This country can't lose both their President and Vice President."

"And, I can't lose my wife. I don't give a damn about what this country needs if it means I have to walk out of the White House without my wife and leave her with gun yielding maniacs." Elliot said trying to drill it into her skull. "We may have both taken an oath to do whatever is best for our country's interest, but I made a vow to keep you safe long before I had even considered a job where I would have to take an oath like that. As much as we try to deny it, Olivia, you come first to me. That's how it will always be."

Olivia closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. This was killing her. He came first to her too. That's why she wanted him to go. She could give up her life if it meant saving his. "I don't want you to die because of me."

Elliot wiped away her tear with his thumb, making her open her eyes to look up at him. "If I die today, it won't be because of you. You know as well as I do, I don't take orders from others too well, with the exception of you." Olivia smiled at his hint from both their professional and personal lives. "Now, let's go kick some ass and save our house from further destruction."

Olivia chuckled before taking her gun from her belt. "Alright, Stabler, let's go do this." She took a step in front of him to move towards the entrance back into the White House walls when Elliot grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him before kissing her, cupping the back of her neck in his hand. "What was that for?"

"I just love you." Elliot whispered staring down into her brown eyes. "But, you do remember it's your obligation to leave if you have the opportunity. If I get trapped, stuck, or shot. You need to get out."

"If you're not going to safety, I'm not." Olivia said cocking her gun. "I will not lose you today. I told you I would never leave you behind. I meant that." She hooked her finger into the silver chain around his neck, pulling out the familiar silver dog tags that she wore under her clothing. "I met you here," she stated tapping her fingernail on the small silver tag, "that's where my heart lies with you, not in this house."

* * *

Frank's body was kicked to the side as the men dressed to attend a meeting rather than attack the white house carried the other bodies out from the other room. Their leader stood with his hands at his sides, surveying the area for any sign of life. "Where are they?" He barked.

"They went up. They used the dumb weighter here." One of his men said before shedding his jacket and carrying in large black duffle bags from the next room. "We need to move if we're going to find them."

"Who is running the operation here?" The leader said with a dark smirk gracing his lips. He shed his own jacket, quickly loosening his tie. "I thought we would be able to leave here quietly. I didn't think we'd blow up half of the white house and have a dozen bodies already piling up."

The other men started to undress quickly, pulling on the other clothes they brought. "How do you think we'll get them out of here now? There's bound to be military coming, and they will be stocked up with rounds."

The leader pulled his shirt over his head and fastened his watch onto his wrist. "Well, I only want the President. We'll figure it out."

 **Please review! Love you guys! The Congressman is very happy to have made an appearance this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Elliot pressed his back up against the wall before looking down the dimly lit hallway. Nothing looked to be suspicious. He jutted his chin towards the hallway before Olivia came out from behind him, flushing herself against the opposite wall to do the same thing. She saw the doors for the elevator next to the staircase that led up to the main wing up above. She looked back at Elliot and shook her head before the elevator came to life. It creaked once before the ropes started moving behind the golden gate closing it off. Elliot grabbed her arm to pull her away, but she grabbed onto the gate beside her. "It's not coming down here. It's going up."

"What?" Elliot asked before looking for himself. She was right. The gears in the shaft were sending the elevator up, not down. "They must've thought we went up when we hopped down the other shaft." Slowly, he opened the gate they were behind and stepped out, keeping an eye out for any lurking shadows. Olivia hurried down the hallway in the opposite direction as the elevator, stopping at every corridor and letting Elliot pass to check the next one before continuing the similar leap frog process.

Olivia walked into the basement kitchen used for caterers. It was spotless, almost useful as a mirror. She went to the far corner before finding what looked like a power box. Opening it, she found the breaker switches along with another panel. Elliot walked up beside her and opened up the gray panel, finding the scanner that led to the bunker. "This is you, baby." He whispered before looking around.

She pressed her hand to the glowing green screen. A yellow line came down from the top and started scanning her hand. The entire screen lit up before the wall on her right opened up. The eighteen inch thick steel door slid open without a noise, revealing the dimly lit room below filled with control panels and surveillance camera footage from all rooms of the White House. "Elliot, let's go."

Elliot followed his wife down the stairs as the door closed behind them, sealing them inside the small fortress that wasn't even on the blueprints of the house. He saw the wall filled with screens reveal just how many men were trying to take over. Almost every screen had a man dressed in black, holding a gun at his chest, scoping out the different rooms. It didn't calm his nerves to know they were safe in this room. These people wanted his wife and possibly him. "There has to be twenty of these guys. They came prepared."

"Well, they don't have me yet. So, they're doing a shitty job so far." Olivia breathed before scanning each screen, looking for any faces she could recognize. "Do you know who they are?"

"They look American." Elliot stated before walking over to the panel and picking up the landline phone attached to it. He heard the familiar monotone through the receiver. "The line is still active."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "We had every cabinet member at that meeting. Only a few people in the White House knew about that. Well, excluding secret service agents." She looked down at the table showing all rooms, entrances, and exits inside the entire White House. "If they got out, where is the next place they would go to meet. They had to have left the building. Cameras don't show any of them, dead or alive."

"Well," Elliot said running a hand down his face, "they would probably meet somewhere safe. So, what's the second safest place in Washington?"

"In our current situation, the Pentagon." Olivia whispered before dialing the number that had been drilled into her head long ago. Elliot held the receiver to his ear while Olivia walked back to the camera footage. The men inside of her home didn't look like they were professional, and Elliot was right when he said that they looked American. The way they held their guns looked like they were self taught, almost amateur. But, they did have guns set aside for snipers. She could tell who the leader was immediately. He walked through each room with a gun pointed down at the ground, barking orders at those who passed him. He was the only one that looked familiar. She just couldn't place him.

Elliot got sighed in relieve when he heard Alex's voice come through the phone. The long time friend of his was talking to him with relief evident in his voice. "Alex, we're okay. We are in the bunker right now."

Alex sat down at the head of the table signaling for someone to put the phone on speaker so everyone in the room could hear. When they gave him the go, he saw the speaker light up green on the table. "That's great, Elliot. Is Olivia with you? Do you have the President?"

"Yeah, she's with me." Elliot said looking over at his wife. She was already making a game play on how to take these guys down, staring up at the screen and taking mental notes to go back to later. "Look, the guys that are here, we don't know who they are, but they're American as far as we can tell."

"It could be another ISIS threat." Alex stated going over all current standings with organizations and countries.

Elliot shook his head. "They aren't working for a cause here. They are following orders from someone already here." He looked back up at the cameras. "They have army grade guns, Alex."

"Shit!" Alex breathed to himself. He looked around the table knowing that army grade weapons against the White House could only mean one of two things, and he knew that one of them was currently on hold as per the Secretary of Defense's orders. "Okay, you said you were in the bunker. Just wait down there for us to make our move."

Olivia stepped up to Elliot, now hearing the conversation because of the speaker. "Alex, that's not an option for us."

"That is your only option. You two are the most powerful people in this country. We need you two to stay alive long enough for us to get you out of there and to safety." Alex argued trying to remain respectful. He knew his friends were stubborn as hell, but he didn't think they would willingly risk their lives just to rescue the White House. The White House only had power with a President in place. Right now, it was just a building under attack.

"Alex, unless you have word on Red Tail, we have to fight against this." Elliot said into the phone as calmly as he could.

Alex's eyes widened as he looked around the table. The people surrounding it looked back at him with equal astonishment. Not one of them had heard anything on Red Tail. "Elliot, we will find her. Just stay in the bunker."

"You can't expect me to stay down in this bunker, safe and sound, while our daughter is somewhere, probably in this White House." Elliot gritted out through clenched teeth before Olivia pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "So if you don't have word on her at this very second, we will be leaving soon." He waited for an answer, but didn't get one, finalizing what he had planned on doing anyway. "We'll see you when this is over Alex."

* * *

Alex stared at the speaker now playing the continuous monotone that signaled no person on the other end of the line. He looked up at the room of people and swallowed hard. "Get information on Red Tail now. Elliot and Olivia will not leave until they find Sutton. Please tell me that their son, Madden, is still in New York."

"I'll get word on Blue Jay." Someone said from behind the glass walls around their small conference table.

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose before standing up, placing his fists on the wood table in front of him. "We need to face facts right now. The President and Vice President are going into the dark, and, by the end of this, we may not have them anymore. So, pray for the best, people, but prepare for the worst."

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! Love you guys!**

"Okay, we've just got word back on Blue Jay. He's is safe in New York with his wife and son. Have we gotten anywhere on Red Tail?" Alex stated looking around the table. He felt his stomach drop seeing that no one had heard a peep about the President's daughter. "C'mon, she has to be somewhere. If she is still in the White House, we need to get word to Elliot and Olivia to let them know."

"Security is out. We have no eyes in the White House." Someone said within the busy room.

Alex closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck." He whispered to himself before slowly sitting down in his seat. He glanced over to the windows, catching reflections and glimpses of people working furiously behind the glass. Scratching his neck, he felt the familiar cool metal underneath his fingertips that hadn't left his neck since he was eighteen years old. The same strand of metal that hung from the necks of the two people inside the White House who were under attack.

* * *

Olivia pressed her back against the wall before peeking around the corner. She could actually feel the presence of death in the room. Anyone could feel it without seeing the black suited bodies sprawled out on the floor. Elliot peered around with her right before a shadow was cast against the carpet. He grabbed her, one hand around her mouth, before pulling her back. He knew she didn't like it when he was overprotective like this, especially when they were supposed to be working together, but it was habit to protect her. Her glare would've killed him in that moment, but she didn't waste much time before pushing him back and looking back around the corner slowly.

There was a single man, dressed in black, standing against the railing leading to the floor below. He was stretching out his back when Olivia pointed her gun at him and pulled the trigger. The bullet left her barrel without a noise before drilling itself into the skull of the man in black. His body flung over the railing, disappearing to the floor below. "You still got it, baby." Elliot whispered into her ear. She smirked slightly before they both pulled back into the narrow doorway.

Voices came closer to the body laying on the floor just ten feet away. They became irritated when they couldn't find the man Olivia just sent to the reaper's. "Where is he? He said he was going to take care of this body. It was his kill."

"I don't know where he is. Just take the body. Maybe he saw another body somewhere else and decided to get that one. We need to get this done so we can find the President." The other voice said before they both faded out, the weight of the dead body sliding on the floor making the hairs on Elliot's neck stand up. It was a sound all too familiar to him.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and saw his jaw clenched. "They just want me."

"That doesn't change anything." Elliot whispered back before peering through the small crack again.

Olivia grabbed his chin with her fingers before forcing him to face her. "That changes a lot."

Elliot took her hand and held it to him. "This changes nothing. You and I are in this together. Whether or not we make it out alive will determine the circumstances of how that happens. But, I'm not leaving you here to die in the hands of terrorists. The President of the United States doesn't deserve that." He pulled her hand to his chest, making her palm rest over his heart. "My wife does not deserve that."

Olivia watched as his blue eyes glossed over, but she couldn't look away. "I know we made a deal, but I won't lose you just so you can save me."

"Well, sweetheart, I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Elliot whispered. "Now, instead of talking about our deal again, I'd like to find our daughter and get these fuckers out of my house so I can call it a night with you by my side." He cupped her cheek in his hand, the other keeping his gun against his stomach. "Okay?"

"Okay." Olivia nodded, knowing that no matter how much she hated the idea, she was going to have to deal with it. "Okay." She repeated before kissing him. "Okay. Let's get them the fuck out of here."

* * *

Madden rushed through the large office building to get to his own. Every TV and computer screen he ran by was showing the chaos surrounding the White House with his parents inside. His office television was no different. The headlines were bright and flashing as it showed a live feed from the White House. The chirping from his pocket startled him before he pulled out his phone and answered it. "Madden Stabler."

"Madden, it's me." A female voice whispered into his receiver.

"Sutton!? Where are you?" Madden asked running a hand through his groomed hair.

Sutton took a shaky breath. "I'm inside the White House."

"Holy shit! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Madden asked as he moved to call Alex on his office line.

"No, I'm okay. I'm down in the bunker. The door was wide open, Madden. I don't know where Mom and Dad are." Sutton said worriedly as she huddled beneath the control panels, looking up at the cameras that didn't show a single sign of her parents.

Madden sighed. "As far as I know, they are okay. They called Alex. They are still in there looking for you. You need to call Alex. He can set something up so you can get out. Sutton, we don't know who took over."

Sutton scanned over each screen again. "I figured." She looked over at another screen and frowned. "They killed everyone, Madden. They killed Frank."

"I know." Madden breathed before turning away from his television. "Call Alex. He's at the Pentagon right now. Everyone is there, every department. They will get you out of there. I need you out of there, Sutton."

"Alright, I'll call him. What are we going to do about Mom and Dad? I can't leave without them knowing I got out." Sutton questioned as she stood up to start looking around for something to help her.

Madden took a deep breath. "We'll figure that out."

 **Please review! You guys are great! Thanks for waiting so long for this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Alex rubbed his temples as the crazed crowd around him argued and debated on how to figure out how to solve the crisis they were currently in. They weren't getting anywhere. Besides the intel that Elliot and Olivia had provided, they were still in the dark as to how, why, and who these people were inside the White House. Although he would never accept defeat as an option, they were only losing with every second of this useless battle between tired and stressed diplomats. He was about ready to shush all of them when he felt his phone vibrating in the pleated pocket of his black slacks. He pulled it out and nearly cracked his ribs against the table from sitting up so quickly. "Everybody quiet! I'm getting a call from Red Tail."

The room fell silent as Alex answered the call putting it on speaker. "Sutton? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Alex." Sutton said through the receiver. Officials around the room visibly relaxed hearing the voice of the President's daughter. "I'm in the bunker."

"That's good. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Alex asked as he motioned for someone to make the call to the troops standing outside the White House, waiting for the go ahead to move in or get an order about what to do next.

Sutton took a shaky breath over the line. "No, I'm okay. I'm just freaking out. I haven't seen Mom and Dad."

Alex sat back down in his chair, letting his phone rest on the hard wood table in front of all of them. "They are in there looking for you. Listen to me. We need to get you out of there. Once you're out, we can focus on getting your parents out. Do you think you can get to the exit off of the basement kitchen?"

"I don't know if I can before they come down here. They've been sweeping the building for Mom and Dad." Sutton said before looking up at the closed door of the bunker. She looked around and remembered what Frank had once told her. "There's always a way out." She breathed before seeing the vent above her that led to the air duct system, allowing her to go anywhere in the White House undetected. "Can you pick me up on the west side?"

"How are you going to get there if you can't get out of the kitchen exit?" Alex asked referring to his mental image of the White House floor plans.

Sutton pried the metal door open, leaning back as the door swung down towards her, hanging up by the two small hinges. "Just trust me. I'll call you when I've made it."

Alex heard the annoying tell tale sign of her end being hung up. He looked down, eyes closed, as he smiled. _Like mother, like daughter._ He looked back up as someone hurried in with a headset connected to a secure line to their head of command outside of the White House. "Who am I speaking to?"

"Captain Munch, sir. My men and I are awaiting your orders." John Munch said into his end of the line, staring up at the White House. It looked like the infamous monument as always on the outside, but he could see the damage behind the glass on the inside. It was a war zone fifty yards from him, and he couldn't do anything at this point to save the two most important people of power this country had.

"Good, we have located Red Tail. She is inside, but will be making her way to the west side of the building. She will call me when she arrives. The President and Vice President are okay as far as we know. So, just stand by for further instruction." Alex explained as someone brought him a blue print of the White House. He started looking at it and wondered how Sutton was going to make it to her pick up station from where she was at.

John sighed on the other end, not liking that he was going to have to wait longer. "Copy that, sir."

Alex put the line on silent before looking up at the other officials in the room, all looking at him for something to go off of. "Does anybody in here know how to get to the west side from the bunker easily?"

One of the secret service members stepped forward from behind his diplomat. He used to work with the Vice President many years before. They were still good friends. "I believe I know a way, Speaker." Odafin Tutuola spoke up, his hands clasped in front of his body.

"I'm all ears." Alex said as he gestured to the blue print.

Fin took a step towards him and looked at the blue print for himself, pointing to the lines indicating the heating and air conditioning vents that went throughout the house. "The President, VP, and their head SS agent, Frank, know this house like the back of their hand. They've drilled both Blue Jay and Red Tail to know how to escape in any situation. I believe Red Tail is using the air ducts as her means of escape."

"She'd be completely invisible to anybody if she was in there." Alex stated before clapping Fin on the shoulder. "That's gotta be it. She could go anywhere without risk being seen." He looked back to the people behind the glass. "Any eyes in the White House yet?" Somebody gave up a double thumbs up before turning to get his team to work on getting photos of the people inside. "Finally, we're getting somewhere."

* * *

Elliot clenched his teeth together as he peered around the corner to find the recently painted portrait of his family had been butchered by a wave of bullets. "These assholes will be lucky if I'm too impatient to pull the trigger right away."

Olivia huffed out a breath, a stray strand of hair moving away from her face in the process. "We need to figure out why they're here."

"Well, it'd be nice to know who is here first of all." Elliot whispered before they slipped inside the bedroom, getting out of the vast hallway that gave them no cover. They had made it up another floor without being detected. No one had even bothered looking for the man Olivia had shot yet.

Olivia walked over to the window while Elliot watched down the hallway. When she looked out, she felt her heart nearly beat out of her chest. The world outside the White House seemed to stop. Everyone was crowded around the black iron fencing that was supposed to protect the White House from the very people that were inside it. Troops surrounded the very front of the crowd, keeping them back and assessing the situation from the outside. A line of gunman were all ready to fire when the command was given. "Shit, El. The world seems to have froze outside."

Elliot looked over at her. "That's because they need their leader to come out safe and sound before another President goes down in history as one who was assassinated."

 **Please review!**


End file.
